heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivio Takamachi
Vivio Takamachi is a major protagonist/antagonist in The Stories of the Heroic General Grievous (series). She is Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa's adopted daughter. Originally a clone of the Saint King Olivie Sangebrecht, she was created by Jail Scaglietti during the events of StrikerS in order to activate the massive Belkan warship, known as the Saint's Cradle, as part of his plan to take over Mid-Childa. She escaped, however, and ended up in the care of Nanoha and the remaining members of Riot Force 6. After the events of StrikerS, she was adopted by Nanoha, and later Fate adopted her as her goddaughter. She went to school to learn about her magic as well as martial arts alongside her friends, Einhart Stratos, Rio Wesley and Corona Timil, kicking off the events of ViVid. Personality and Powers Personality Vivio is similar to Nanoha in that she is very cheerful, optimistic and strives to give others a second chance. However, she is a bit feisty, and she loves training at any opportunity given to her. Many of Vivio's classmates call her charming and sweet, as well as innocent when she wants to be. .]] Underneath all that niceness is a dark side. Vivio is a bit of a prankster and loves to play pranks on others in a similar manner to Reinforce Zwei. However, her dark side, she'll feel little to no remorse for the pain that she's caused to those close to her, whereas Zwei will. She's also very arrogant, mocking and can be very manipulative, especially when there's something she wants (ie. toys). She also competes with her best friend and partner, Einhart Stratos, who is Grievous' adopted daughter, for Grievous' fatherly affection, and has tried to break up her mothers so that Nanoha can marry Grievous, much to her mothers' ire and Grievous' shock. Powers and Abilities Vivio practises a mixed hybrid Belkan Midchildan magic system. She is also a practitioner of Strike Arts. Additionally, she has learned to replicate the effects of adult transformation, giving her an edge over most opponents of her age. According to the conversation between Chantez Apinion, Otto and Deed, Vivio, without the Saint's Armor, does not have strong strength and defensive power but instead possesses the magical ability of fast parallel application (高速並列運用型), which makes her suitable for center or back guard positions instead of combat positions. However, Vivio chooses to perfect her Strike Arts mainly because of her promise with Nanoha to become a strong girl, after which she can in return protect her beloved mother. Despite her lack of combat strength and defense, Vivio is very fast and has extreme reflexes, the latter being her main strength as told by Nove. As such, she possesses the fighting style of "Counter Hitter", which refers to her strategy of dodging incoming attacks and then delivering fast counter attacks on towards the opponent. To balance her lack of defense, she also learns the defensive spell Sacred Defender, a risky instant spell that tentatively sacrifices her attack power to strongly increases her defense, but it requires high reflexes and perfect timing to pull it of. History Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:2008 Separatists Category:Nakajima Gym Members